


Cheat Night

by mizzshy



Series: Pride Month fic challenge [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, diet plans, midnight snack, or ignoring them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzshy/pseuds/mizzshy
Summary: After a late finish at training, Viktor is prepared to give Yuuri anything he wants.[Day 25 of Pride Month fic challenge.]





	Cheat Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the [original post](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the) over on tumblr for the challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'midnight snacks'.

By the time Viktor unlocks the front door, an exhausted Yuuri leaning on his arm, it's almost midnight. Even Makkachin seems to have gone to bed: normally Viktor would be greeted with a wet nose to his hand by now. There's a gentle _plink_ as he tosses his keys in the bowl by the coat rack before pushing the door shut with his hip. He drops his bag to the floor and exhales slowly. Yuuri's arms circle his waist and his nose nuzzles in behind his ear.

“You okay angel?” Viktor asks, one fond hand cupping Yuuri's chin so he can see Yuuri's face better in the dim light of the hallway. Yuuri nods, sleepy face soft. “Did I work you too hard today?” Viktor asks. Yuuri shakes his head and Viktor kisses him on the forehead.

He manages to extricate himself, divest them both of their coats and hang them up. Yuuri's eyelashes flutter on his cheekbones as he blinks several times, and Viktor has to stop himself from snatching Yuuri into a sudden embrace and scaring him. He settles instead for taking Yuuri's hand and kissing the knuckles, lips tracing the gold ring, warm from Yuuri's body.

“Do you want to head to bed love?” he asks. “You look like you're sleeping on your feet.”

Yuuri starts to nod but then shakes his head.

“What do you want to do then?” Viktor's voice is gentle, soft, but Yuuri's expression falls a little and it makes Viktor frown. He draws Yuuri into his arms again and kisses him on the cheek. “What's wrong?”

Yuuri buries his face in Viktor's chest, avoiding his eyes. “I'm... kind of hungry.”

Viktor tilts his head to the side and puts two fingers under Yuuri's chin again, tilting it up. “Well we skipped dinner, you probably should be hungry.”

“But it's way too late to eat anything,” says Yuuri, looking dejected. “You made my diet plan yourself.”

Even with the fingers under his chin, Yuuri won't look at Viktor, instead looking over his shoulder. Viktor can see the worry in his brown eyes, the little look of tired resignation. He can't stand it.

“We'll go off diet plan for tonight,” he says firmly, smiling when Yuuri looks utterly surprised. “I've never said no midnight snacks.”

“Really?” asks Yuuri.

“Well you're normally either soundly asleep or otherwise engaged at midnight,” laughs Viktor. “I've never had to ban them. Plus you'll be miserable in the morning if you go to bed hungry and I wanted us to have a nice day off.”

He puts an arm around Yuuri's waist and leads him down the hallway. They blink in the bright lights of the kitchen and Makkachin, asleep in the corner, makes a grumbling noise between snores. In the fridge, Viktor finds a bowl of chocolate mousse leftover from when they made dinner for Chris (and made far too much food). When he turns to Yuuri he finds that he's sunk down onto the floor, apparently too exhausted to stay standing. He grabs two spoons and then sits down next to Yuuri, handing one to him. They pass the bowl back and forth, taking spoonfuls and eating them, and Viktor can't help noticing how much Yuuri perks up at the taste of the mousse.

“Better?” he asks, getting a nod in response.

“Much,” says Yuuri, twiddling his spoon and tapping it against his chin. “Thank you.”

Viktor grins and leans in, kissing Yuuri and tasting chocolate and mint on his lips.

 


End file.
